okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Chibiterasu
Dark Chibiterasu is an evil copy of Chibiterasu created, and aided by Kuni, who has been possessed by Akuro. It is the final boss of Ōkamiden. Dark Chibiterasu takes the shape of a black wolf pup with white and crimson markings across his body, a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush (possibly how the Celestial Brush is used), making it similar in appearance to Chibiterasu. In the dark, its eyes glow a demonic red. Chibiterasu is black and still has red markings but has red eyes and black sclera and red irises. Abilities Dark Chibiterasu wields lightning, ice, fire, along with the ability to call up an invincibility shield made of darkness. It also uses the Providence Crystal to attack, which deals out major damage, and, being a copy of Chibiterasu, it is able to use the Celestial Brush to perform or negate Chibiterasu's own brush techniques. It also has an anti-Sunrise brushstroke known as Sunset. Story ''Ōkamiden'' Upon defeating Akuro's spirit form, it has transported Chibiterasu to another stage in front of a large mirror, where it has corrupted reflection that comes to life in the form of Dark Chibiterasu. Dark Chibiterasu and the possessed Kuni banded together against the Child of the Sun in a last ditch effort to defeat it. Dark Chibiterasu was capable of using the Celestial Brush, similar to Ninetails, and could even negate all of Chibiterasu's brushstrokes with lightning speed. It can also charge at Chibiterasu or attack with quick combos, similar to the Canine Warriors. The battle was long and grueling, but eventually, Dark Chibiterasu succumbed against his light counterpart's onslaught, freeing Kuni from Akuro's clutches. Bestiary entry "This is the ether that is Akuro made flesh, comprised of both the powers of light and dark. The light brings death, and the dark eats light." Strategy Dark Chibiterasu is extremely fast with its attacks and is able to interrupt Chibiterasu when using brush techniques. It is also able to use all of Chibiterasu's acquired brush techniques and more, including the unique Sunset brushstroke, which completely blots out all light in the area. In order to defeat Dark Chibiterasu, Chibiterasu must study its patterns closely and retaliate with his own attacks. It can also interrupt Dark Chibiterasu's brush strokes by simply drawing a line or cross through it, reflecting his actions. The same tactic applies when the dark sun is out. Chibiterasu must avoid Dark Chibiterasu's attacks, as Dark Chibiterasu becomes invincible, and wait until the time comes where Dark Chibiterasu is no longer invincible. Stun Dark Chibiterasu by attacking the glowing red eyes in the darkness. Using the Celestial Brush when in the dark is futile, as Dark Chibiterasu will cancel out any techniques with lightning speed. When it is stunned, Chibiterasu must quickly use Sunrise to return light to the area where he can then attack Dark Chibiterasu and use the brush techniques. Gallery DarkChibi-portrait.png|Dark Chibiterasu's HUD icon. DarkChibi1.jpg|Dark Chibiterasu in a battle stance. DarkChibiterasu2.png|Dark Chibiterasu ready to attack. DarkChibi-Cherry Bomb.png|Dark Chibiterasu using Cherry Bomb DarkChibi-PowerSlash.png|Dark Chibiterasu using Power Slash DarkChibi-Whirlwind.png|Dark Chibiterasu using Whirlwind DarkChibicancelbrushstroke.png|Dark Chibiterasu drawing an X to negate a technique drawn by his light counterpart. DarkChibi-cancelled.png|Dark Chibiterasu's technique being canceled. Trivia *Upon completing Ōkamiden, the Dark Sun appearance modification is unlocked. It transforms Chibiterasu into Dark Chibiterasu. The Providence Crystal is also unlocked. *The Dark Chibiterasu form is likely a reference to the Akuro, or Evil Wolf, a piece in some variants of the Japanese board game Shogi. *Despite the fact that Dark Chibiterasu is the generally accepted name of the evil look-alike, the bestiary in Ōkamiden refers to this form as also being Akuro, therefore both Kuni and Dark Chibiterasu are in fact Akuro fighting in two different forms at the same time. *The battle against Dark Chibiterasu is the only occasion in Ōkamiden where Sunrise can be freely used, unbound by the scenario. Category:Bosses